Nunca dudes de la promesa de un Malfoy
by wiintersleep
Summary: Draco encuentra una foto suya algo comprometida no en una pared, ¡sino en todo Hogwarts! No tarda en averiguar lo que ha pasado, así que decide 'vengarse', como todo Malfoy debe hacer siempre.
1. Capítulo 1 Malfoy durmiente

**Capítulo 1.**_ Malfoy durmiente._

Draco Malfoy observaba la escena que se encontraba ante él aparentemente sin ninguna perturbación. Algún desgraciado lo había humillado públicamente sin ningún reparo colgando una fotografía suya mientras dormía abrazado a un peluche de serpiente con la boca abierta y una expresión de la que era difícil no burlarse, en cada pared de Hogwarts, junto con el mensaje: "_Despiértame con un beso_". Y él sabía de quién se trataba. O al menos quién estaba involucrado.

Entornó los ojos y apretó los dientes sin mostrarlo a nadie, gestos que pasaron inadvertidos hasta que se escuchó la primera risita entre el alumnado que observaba entre susurros de asombro. Todo el mundo calló y los Slytherins miraron hacia allí. Una alumna de primero, creyó recordar Zabini, bajó su mirada al suelo asustada. Había palidecido de pronto y su risa se había cortado de pronto al ver al líder de Slytherin avanzando hacia ella con la cabeza bien alta, mientras los demás alumnos se apartaban haciendo un pasillo. Cuando llegó a su altura, la chica agachó la cabeza y tragó saliva. Draco sonrió cínicamente al comprobar el efecto que seguía causando día tras día sobre los demás.

-¿Te resulta gracioso, Rawenclaw? –susurró tan despacio que sólo ella lo oyó.

La chica negó débilmente.

-No te he oído –siguió él con tranquilidad.

-N-No… -murmuró.

-¿Verdad? A mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia. ¿A alguien le hace gracia? –preguntó en voz alta.

Todos los alumnos que había allí permanecieron en silencio, mirando a la chica Rawenclaw. Ella apretó los puños y se mordió el labio. Draco pareció divertido ante ese gesto de rebeldía, ¿o seguía siendo miedo?

-Yo… yo…

-¿Te estás dirigiendo a mí?

-Draco, tú…

Él parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Lo había llamado por su nombre? El grupito de Slytherin ahogó una exclamación de asombro y las demás casas murmuraron entre sí.

-Me… me gustas –dijo ella totalmente roja.

Todos callaron de nuevo, esperando la reacción del Malfoy. Cuando Pansy vio como una ligera sonrisa burlona empezaba a formarse en los labios del rubio, estalló en carcajadas. Draco ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? –siguió él ácidamente.

La chica pareció dolida, pero asintió. Pansy se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

-Tú eres tonta, ¿verdad? –comentó tranquilamente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Si tanto te gusto –continuó Draco-, supongo que no te importará hacer lo que te pido.

Ella pareció dudar.

-¡Oh! –exclamó Spencer desde atrás-, ¿no vas a hacerlo?

Draco borró su sonrisa y la miró con asco, logrando que la Rawenclaw retrocediera.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el líder Slytherin mientras avanzaba hacia ella al mismo ritmo que ella se alejaba.

-Tú… no eres así.

Él rió de nuevo, mientras seguía caminando.

-¿Y tú qué sabes cómo soy? ¿Te atreves a decir que te gusto y huyes de mí? –la Rawenclaw chocó contra la pared y tragó saliva. Ya no tenía escapatoria.

-¡Yo no sabía que la foto aparecería en cada pared de Hogwarts! –gritó ella al final, deteniendo toda risa. Draco también se paró.

-¿Qué has dicho?

La alumna se tapó la boca inconscientemente.

-Así que has sido tú, ¿eh?

Spencer silbó burlonamente desde su puesto, al mismo tiempo que Pansy se encogía de hombros. A ningún Slytherin parecía importarle menos lo que le pasara.

Las demás casas intentaron intervenir al ver que el Malfoy había sacado su varita con demasiada tranquilidad, pero el grupito de las serpientes se interpuso fácilmente.

-¡Corre, Lucy! –gritó un chico de Rawenclaw, quien rápidamente fue silenciado por un hechizo de Pansy que le convirtió la boca en una cremallera cerrada.

Ella lo miró aterrada y luego volvió su vista a Malfoy y su varita. Se tapó los ojos, temblando.

-Eres más estúpida de lo que creía. Supongo que los Rawenclaw no tenéis límite en eso. ¿De verdad pensabas que ibas a salir de rositas aunque no tuvieras nada que ver con la foto? ¿Te has creído demasiado importante al confesarte o algo así?

-Bueno, bueno, bueno -intervino alguien interrumpiendo en el pasillo.

Todos miraron hacia allí. Draco enarcó una ceja al verle y Pansy soltó un suspiro, aburrida.

-Vaya –dijo ella-. Harry Potter y su séquito –miró a Ron Wesley, quien se había atrevido a interrumpir la conversación de Draco con su estúpido tonito Griffindoriano. El pelirrojo, por su parte, había apartado la mirada disimuladamente del grupo de las serpientes al notar que cierto Slytherin lo observaba con demasiado detenimiento y sin ningún reparo. Pansy fulminó a Blaise con la mirada, quien sólo se encogió de hombros, con aire aburrido.

-Qué valiente por tu parte, Malfoy –exclamó Hermione con rabia-, atacar a alguien sin varita.

Él la miró como si nada.

-No quita que deje de ser una ilusa. Sólo le dejo claro nuestra GRAN diferencia –pronunció intensificando el tono de su voz con burla.

-Detente… -murmuró de pronto la tal Lucy- Eres malvado.

Él la miró sin ninguna perturbación, bajando su varita. Veía el dolor mezclado con el odio en sus ojos. Sonrió con sorna como si nada.

-Bueno, ¿y qué? ¿No lo sabías cuando me dijiste que 'te gustaba'?

-Ya está bien Malfoy –habló Harry por primera vez, avanzando hacia ellos.

Él se calló, pero no cambió su expresión. Al llegar a su lado, miró a ambos lados. Todo el mundo le observaba.

-Aquí ya no hay nada que ver, podéis iros.

Los alumnos de las demás casas comenzaron a murmurar.

-Ya habéis oído al cara-rajada –exclamó Spencer-, que por una vez ha dicho algo útil. ¡Largo! –empujó al chico-cremallera, quien sólo causó risas hasta en su casa al intentar desabrocharse la boca para decir algo.

Todos fueron abandonando el lugar poco a poco, entre quejas ahogadas y frustración por no poder ver la pelea. Harry miró a la chica, que se había colocado tras él instintivamente, y luego posó sus ojos en los plateados del Slytherin durante milésimas de segundos.

-Siempre por ahí, San-Potter –comentó Draco con ironía-. Pero no estabas invitado.

-Déjala en paz –exclamó él con decisión, no cediendo a su tono burlesco.

-¿A cambio de qué? ¿Quieres ponerte en su lugar? –sonrió maliciosamente poniendo una expresión divertida.

.

* * *

.

_**N/A:**_

_**Bueno~ Aquí estoy. Muchas veces no tengo excusa para no actualizar los otros fics... pero esta vez, este parón ha sido explicable D: tengo que dar clases y me ha quitado mucho tiempo de mi día a día T T pero como mañana mi prima no viene, aprovecho para volver ^^**_

_**Y vuelvo con un fanfic nuevo, uno de HarryxDraco, que hace algo de tiempo que ha empezado a gustarme esta parejita gracias a ciertas personas xDD**_

_**Pues nada, aquí está el primer capítulo. Quiero poner esta misma noche el segundo y último. Porque sí, va a ser cortito :3 No quiero alargarlo mucho, como los otros... que ya se me están yendo de las manos xD**_

_**Espero que guste a quién lo lea (si es que alguien lo lee *lol)**_

_**Matta-nee~ ^^**_


	2. Capítulo 2 Quiero venganza

**Capítulo 2.** _Quiero venganza._

Harry pareció dudar por un momento. Miró fugazmente a sus amigos y a los Slytherin y luego volvió la vista a Malfoy, quien pasó por su lado indicándole el camino. Nadie dijo nada, la gran mayoría se preguntaba cuál sería el castigo para Harry, aunque algunos pocos podían imaginarse algo.

-Te la dejo, Pansy –señaló Draco a su compañera antes de desaparecer por una esquina.

Ella sonrió complacida, acercándose a la Rawenclaw.

Antes de que Harry cerrara tras él la puerta que los conducía a la torre de Astronomía, ambos pudieron escuchar como Pansy Parkinson amenazaba con que si mañana al levantarse veía alguna foto del Malfoy-durmiente-"despiértame-con-un-beso" personalmente haría que todo Rawenclaw desayunara durante el trimestre entero hurones calcinados con sabor a poción multijugos mezclada con calcetines. Harry soltó una risita mal disimulada al escuchar la comparación, logrando que Draco lo mirara malhumorado y murmurara alguna que otra maldición. Harry no dijo nada, pero no dejó de sonreír con burla hasta que llegaron al punto más alto de la torre, donde entraron a una sala desocupada desde Merlín sabe cuándo. Muchas veces, ambos se preguntaban seriamente si aquella aula había llegado a utilizarse.

Al cruzar el umbral, Draco se giró bruscamente hacia él y cerró la puerta con fuerza, antes de mirarlo con ira. Harry suspiró, conociendo lo que vendría a continuación.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿No se te va el complejo de héroe en ningún momento del día o qué?

-No soy un héroe.

-Sí, ya. Díselo a la Rawenclaw de antes.

Harry le observó extrañado.

-¿A Lucy?

El Slytherin pareció más enfadado que antes y le dio la espalda, murmurando que un buen castigo por parte de Pansy le estaría bien empleado a la alumna de primero, aunque desaparecieran todas las fotos. Vio a Harry aparecer delante de él y sentarse en una mesa, observándolo con curiosidad.

-Eres idiota –dijo Draco-, ¿en qué pensabas al darle la foto a tu admiradora?

El Gryffindor sonrió.

-¿Mi admiradora?

-Ahora sí lo es.

-Vamos, Draco. Parecía que le gustabas mucho, habría sido cruel por mi parte no darle un pequeño incentivo.

El rubio arqueó la ceja al darse cuenta de que Harry ya había pasado de las formalidades de hablarse con el apellido, excepto cuando había alguien más.

-¿No has sido cruel, entonces? ¿Lo he sido yo?

Harry Potter se encogió de hombros. Después de un momento de silencio, Draco se acercó a él, colocándose entre sus piernas y acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. El Griffindor no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Le diste la foto porque sabías que esto pasaría, ¿verdad? ¿Tenías miedo de que cayera rendido ante una Rawenclaw de 1º curso?

-¿Lo harías?

-Pruébame.

Harry borró su sonrisa y frunció el ceño levemente.

-No te creas tan importante–dijo volteando su cara sin mirarlo.

-Oh… No eres tan héroe como haces creer al resto, después de todo. Rompí el corazón de una pobre chica y ahora te seguirá como un perrito sin sospechar siquiera que lo tenías todo planeado –sonrió con picardía.

-Eres asqueroso –exclamó Harry apartando a Malfoy y tratando de levantarse.

-Soy sincero –insistió el Slytherin sujetándole la muñeca con fuerza. Harry trató de zafarse en vano, mientras Malfoy lo acercaba a él-. ¿Por qué no tratas de ser sincero también? –le susurró al oído.

Harry volteó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente, ¿de qué iba? Ojalá pudiera bajarle los humos. Cuando los ojos verdes del Griffindor chocaron con su mirada, Draco esbozó media sonrisa de auto-suficiencia y se acercó de nuevo, hasta quedar a milímetros de distancia. Respiró contra sus labios entreabiertos a propósito, disfrutando de la pequeña tortura que le estaba provocando. Harry no podía estar más avergonzado. Bueno, sí podía, el Slytherin había conseguido avergonzarlo mucho más en bastantes ocasiones, pero si pensaba en ello sólo conseguiría sonrojarse. Lo miró a los ojos, percibiendo una serie de sentimientos demasiado mezclados por parte del Malfoy. De pronto, recordó algo.

-Draco –dijo alejándolo un poco y parpadeando. Parecía bastante concentrado.

El Slytherin suspiró con frustración, pero no dijo nada al ver su expresión seria. Simplemente esperó a que Harry le diera una explicación.

-Antes, en el pasillo… -Harry se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, gesto que impacientó al rubio- Tú, ¿estás bien?

Aquella pregunta le pilló de improvisto. Se esperaba cualquier tontería excepto aquello. Harry pareció leerle la mente, así que siguió hablando para aclararle lo que quería decir:

-Ya sabes… lo que Lucy dijo sobre ti. Bueno, quiero decir que no creo que seas malvado –se rascó la cabeza, incómodo. Draco entreabrió la boca por la sorpresa. Así que era eso-. Comprendo que no te guste que la gente diga eso sobre ti y… bueno, puedes llegar a ser un poco extremista, pero no harías daño a…

-Cállate, anda.

Harry hizo un gesto de indignación pero al descubrir la ligerísima sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Malfoy, lo dejó pasar y sonrió también.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el Slytherin desconfiado.

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

-Estoy esperando tu castigo. Me pregunto si me harás lo mismo que le hubieras hecho a Lucy.

-No la nombres más en mi presencia. Y tampoco cuando yo no esté.

Harry rió en voz baja.

-¿Entonces?

-Potter, tu castigo va a ser bastante diferente. Te dejaré elegir si mejor o peor que el que le pueda poner a cualquiera que se meta en mi camino, después de llevarlo a cabo.

-¿A qué estás esperando, entonces? –respondió él rodeando con sus brazos el cuello pálido del Slytherin y acercándolo a su rostro.

Draco rozó su nariz y posó sus labios sobre los del Griffindor, atrapándolo al instante. Malfoy se separó de él sin ninguna explicación y lo observó. Le gustaba verlo después de hacerle ese tipo de cosas. Estaba algo sonrojado y respiraba irregularmente, y sus labios habían perdido palidez también. Draco los acarició con la yema de los dedos antes de volver a besarlo, suavemente al principio y con más intensidad poco después. Harry no puso resistencia cuando su amante profundizó aún más el beso, ni cuando lo sujetó con fuerza, ni cuando lo cogió en brazos para tumbarlo en el suelo bajo él.

**...**

**

* * *

...**

Harry Potter jugueteó sin darse cuenta con algunos mechones rubios del chico que descansaba a su lado, hasta que el Slytherin dio media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él.

-Entonces, ¿estoy perdonado? –preguntó inocentemente mirando el aula, ahora desordenada al estar su ropa tirada por cualquier parte.

-¿Todavía no sabes con quién estás hablando? ¡Soy Draco Malfoy! –exclamó sin prestar atención al sentido malicioso de las palabras del Griffindor.

Harry rodó los ojos. Ego Malfoyiano mode on.

-Por supuesto que no –continuó el rubio, tratándolo como a un niño que no entiende que no se deben aceptar caramelos de desconocidos-. Antes debo vengarme yo también. Prometo que lo haré así que recuerda esto: nunca dudes de la promesa de un Malfoy.

Ego Malfoyiano Supremo mode SUPER on.

-Sí, mamá.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Harry rió divertido, dándole un golpe cariñoso en el hombro antes de que el rubio le cogiera la mano y volviera a colocarse sobre él, para darle un beso superficial en los labios que el Griffindor no tardó en continuar.

-Dime, Draco.

-¿Hmmm?

-¿Estabas celoso?

-¿Qué? –exclamó incorporándose de pronto.

-Cuando hablé de Lucy. ¿Estás celoso?

-No digas estupideces –se levantó indignado para coger su ropa y vestirse.

Harry no se movió del suelo, pero lo observó con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás enfadado?

-Cállate.

Rió con fuerza antes de recibir todo tipo de insultos del Slytherin.

-Te quiero.

Malfoy, de espaldas a él, se detuvo. Se giró para mirarlo directamente.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Te quiero, Draco.

El Slytherin lo atravesó con su mirada grisácea, intentando encontrar algún indicio de burla o de engaño en su expresión pero sólo vio sinceridad, lo que le impactó. Sin decir nada, se acercó a Harry y volvió a agacharse a su lado.

-Espero que no hagas esto por evitar mi venganza, porque no funcionará.

-Es una lástima –rió Harry cogiéndole de la muñeca y tirando de ella para abrazarlo.

Repitiendo de nuevo aquellas palabras entre los labios de Draco Malfoy, volvió a besarle.

.

* * *

.

**Epa~ Aquí el capítulo 2.**

**He pensado lo siguiente: "Haré un Epílogo" xD y lo colgaré mañana ^-^ lo tengo a medias, pero tengo que irme ya a dormir...**

**Así que mañana lo hago sí o sí ^^**

**Aunque la historia en sí ya está escrita. ¿A que ha quedado algo sosa? xDD Si ya lo sé, ya lo sé.. pero es que me apetecía mucho escribir algo así, y puedo decir que estoy contenta con el resultado xD aunque los personajes no se parezcan a los de J.K. Rowling (pero es que tampoco me gusta como ella los caracterizó así que ... xD)**

**Y eso es todo (por hoy) :jojojo:**

**Matta-nee~ ^^**


	3. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO.**

Draco despertó horas después. Seguía en la misma sala, se habían saltado las clases de la tarde. Y volvía a estar desnudo y durmiendo al lado del idiota del siglo.

Lo observó moverse en sueños y sonrió imperceptiblemente, recordando sus palabras anteriores: "Te quiero, Draco". Después de aquello no esperaría que lo dejara en paz tan fácilmente, ¿verdad? Estaba seguro y satisfecho si al día siguiente el gran Harry Potter no podía ni moverse ni sentarse en una silla gracias a él. Pensando en que, después de todo, Harry había tenido suerte al encontrarlo, recordó de pronto que aún había algo que tenía que hacer antes de que acabase el día. Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, cogió la varita para Aparecer una cámara de fotos, en la que hizo algunos ajustes antes de empezar con su plan.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Draco Malfoy paseó con su habitual aire superior por todo el colegio, orgulloso con el trabajo que los pequeños Slytherin de 1º habían hecho.

En uno de los grupitos de alumnos pudo ver a los pesados de los 'amigos' de San-Potter, cuyas mandíbulas parecían estar al borde de desencajarse. Rió al imaginarse la escena, tan sólo tendría que aplicar un pequeño hechizo y…

-¡Oh! –oyó un gritito desagradablemente familiar.

Al fijarse mejor en el grupo distinguió a Lucy, la chica Rawenclaw del día anterior. Draco frunció el ceño cuando la alumna de primero se aferró al brazo de Potter, quien observaba las paredes con aire de derrota pero con indiferencia también. Sin que su cabeza guiara sus pasos, se dirigió hacia ellos mientras otros los alumnos se apartaban.

Lucy se colocó tras Harry inmediatamente al ver al Slytherin, quien la ignoró por completo y se detuvo frente al cartel que había en el muro. Poco a poco, esbozó una sonrisa insolente y señaló el papel que había atraído la atención de todo el mundo al mostrar un Harry Potter desnudo de cintura para arriba, lleno de morados en el torso y dormido en el suelo de alguna aula.

-Vaya –dijo el Slytherin-, esto se está poniendo de moda. Aunque debo decir… que, aunque yo tenga más estilo, superas mi estilo de 'dormir' con creces –rió, al igual que el resto de alumnos, mientras señalaba los chupetones.

Draco desvió su mirada al brazo de Harry en el que permanecía agarrada la Rawenclaw, como si fuera una garrapata. La hubiera transformado en una si no fuera porque seguiría pegada a Harry… Carraspeó, mirando hacia otra parte rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que el Griffindor se soltaba disimuladamente de la alumna de 1º.

-Tú… ¿tú hiciste esto?

Harry Potter desvió la mirada. Ella otra vez, hablando con Draco, quien continuó ignorándola.

-No sólo eres malvado… eres la peor persona que…

-¡Ahg! Ya está bien –exclamó Harry alejándose-. Callaos los dos.

-Harry…

-Lo siento, Lucy –se excusó él encogiéndose de hombros y dándole a entender que no conseguiría nada con él tampoco.

Ella agachó la mirada y se fue, sin querer volver a saber nada de aquellos extraños chicos.

-Oye, Potter.

Él y Draco no dijeron nada cuando algunos Slytherin más avanzaron hacia ellos, burlándose en cada comentario por aquella fotografía, en la que Potter parecía la muchachita herida de Hogwarts.

El que había hablado era Blaise Zabini.

-Potter –repitió el chico-, tengo que preguntarte algo.

Harry lo miró algo confuso. Aquel Slytherin era, definitivamente, el más extraño de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa, Zabini?

-Dime, ¿dónde está ese aula?

El silencio inundó el pasillo.

-¿Q…Qué? –preguntó Harry al fin, sin creer que aquel tipo de pregunta pudiera salir de los labios de una de las serpientes en aquel momento.

-Verás, nadie parece saber dónde está… -dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Se encogió de hombros mientras miraba de reojo a Ron Weasley por unos segundos y esbozaba media sonrisa que Harry y Draco pudieron calificar como demasiado reveladora.

El pelirrojo suspiró sin hacer ruido y se golpeó la frente con la mano, pensando lo idiota que podía llegar a ser aquel pesado. Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Nadie excepto Draco, Harry y Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Y bien?

-Eh… -el Griffindor se revolvió el pelo, incómodo, mirando a su amigo y aguantándose la risa.

-Por cierto Harry –avanzó Ron hacia él, mirándolo con instintos asesinos y tratando de desviar la atención el tema de Blaise-, ¿qué tal estuvo el castigo de Malfoy?

Todos los alumnos allí presentes lo observaron. Ninguno entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco era necesario, estaban bien sólo mirando aunque no comprendieran. Harry miró al rubio, quien sólo sonreía maliciosamente mientras seguía con la vista pegada en la pared.

-Bastante… 'merecido' –recalcó la palabra. Los de las demás casas se miraron extrañados-. ¿Por qué? Si quieres saberlo sólo tienes que interponerte en el camino de algún Slytherin. Por ejemplo… -paseó la mirada disimuladamente por todos los presentes- Creo que Zabini te tiene algo de manía en ese sentido.

Ron apretó los dientes mientras le decía con la mirada que se las pagaría. Sin embargo, esto no supuso ningún problema para que Blaise no lo cogiera del brazo y lo arrastrara fuera de allí, entre risas de las dos o tres personas que sabían las intenciones del Slytherin. Los demás alumnos pensaron que el mundo mágico se había vuelto loco.

-Potter –exclamó Draco captando la atención de todos-. Tu castigo no ha acabado. Es hora de seguir con él.

Harry frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Si para aquel entonces la gente no había deducido lo suyo era porque Hogwarts se había llenado de tontos. Suspiró frustrado al darse cuenta de que hasta empezaba a pensar como un Slytherin. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, dando a entender que se estaba revelando ante Malfoy.

-En ese caso –dijo él-, iré a buscar a la Rawenclaw y la castigaré a ella en tu lugar, que es como debió ser desde el principio, ¿cierto?

Harry oyó murmullos que decían "Chantajista", "Maldita serpiente" o "Todos los Slytherins son iguales", e incluso hubo un par de personas que lo animaron a dejar a Malfoy en su sitio. Pero él les restó importancia con un gesto y se adelantó a Draco marchándose del pasillo. Nada más doblar la esquina, notó como alguien le agarraba con fuerza del brazo y lo empujaba contra la pared, hundiendo unos pálidos labios en los suyos. Vio su cabello rubio brillar bajo las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes, y no pudo evitar el acariciarlo. Pero pronto lo separó de un empujón preguntándole en voz baja si se había vuelto loco, ya que los demás alumnos seguían al doblar la esquina.

-Sigues castigado, Harry –dijo él como única respuesta- Te dije que me vengaría.

El Griffindor tragó saliva. Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre. Sonrió como un bobo. Eso era un gran paso para Draco Malfoy. ¿Conseguiría que le dijera que le quería, en algún momento de su vida? Debería empezar a planteárselo…

-Como iba diciendo –interrumpió el Slytherin sus pensamientos-, deberíamos continuar con lo que hemos empezado.

Draco siguió hablando con una voz demasiado provocadora, mientras acariciaba con suavidad el torso de su amante. Harry se mordió el labio cerrando sus ojos.

-Entonces… ¿te has puesto así sólo por unas caricias? –preguntó el rubio en su oído, provocándole escalofríos- O, ¿es por haberte llamado por tu nombre?

En el clavo. Definitivamente, iba a matar a Draco Malfoy.

Harry abrió los ojos y lo observó intensamente. Queriendo que su mirada dijera por él todo lo que sentía, ya que no se creía lo suficientemente fuerte como para hablar. Draco suspiró y pasó la mano por su mejilla, en forma de caricia.

-Harry…

Él tragó saliva. Todavía no se acostumbraba a aquella sensación.

-Dime –bajó la vista al suelo, sintiendo como sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse, pero Draco elevó su rostro de nuevo y lo obligó a mirarlo.

-Lo de ayer… ¿No mentías? ¿Hablabas en serio? –Harry pareció confuso, sin saber a qué se refería, así que Draco chasqueó la lengua antes de dejarle más claro lo que quería decirle-. ¿Me quieres?

El Griffindor pareció despertar. Dio un respingo y se sonrojó todavía más, no esperaba aquello. Aún así, se esforzó por parecer serio.

-¡Cla… claro que sí! –exclamó indignado- ¿Por qué iba a… mentir?

Pareció acabársele la valentía, por que desvió la mirada de nuevo. Draco rió en voz baja, captando de nuevo la atención del moreno.

-Me alegra oírlo –el Griffindor ladeó la cabeza, confuso, aunque esbozó una sonrisa-. Yo también te quiero, Harry –dijo claramente antes de volver a besarlo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ni a recuperarse del shock.

**FIN.**

**...**

* * *

**...**

_**N/A:**_

_**Pues sí, acabó.**_

_**El final es un poco: WTF. ¿Verdad? xD Era obvio que Harry se quedaría en estado de shock porque no se lo esperaba, pero he preferido no poner su reacción de después para que quien lo lea pueda imaginar lo que quiera~ aunque nunca se sabrá la verdad :muahaha: (al menos no por ahora xD)**_

_**En realidad, no tenía pensado poner lo de los 'te quiero' para nada. Pero de pronto me he dicho: "va, Ana... ponlo... seguro que a Clara le gustaría que lo pusieras" y lo he vuelto a reescribir xD (siéntete afortunada, maldita ¬¬ para que luego no actualices... ñe...) XDD**_

**_Me he sentido muy bien escribiendo este fic ^^ Ha sido bastante divertido imaginar las caras que haría (sobretodo) Malfoy en cada momento xDD _****_Me gustaría escribir otro fanfic de Harry Potter, aunque no sea necesariamente de esta pareja... (que seguro que sí que será, pero bueno u_u)_**

**__****_Por cierto, últimamente he estado pensando... ¿no sería genial ver/jugar una batalla Cloud vs. Leon? Sí, es un cambio radical de tema, pero recuerdo que jugando al Kingdom Hearts se llevaban bastante 'a picarse', y me hizo mucha gracia, quise que pelearan aunque fuese amistosamente... pero nunca ocurrió..._**

**__****_Yah...~_**

**__****_Matta-nee ^^_**


End file.
